


For Shiro

by Icandigelvis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Last of Us AU, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: The Last of Us Shklance AU





	

“Drop your fucking weapon!”

Lance felt the shiver run down his spine. His eyes were probably just as wide as Keith’s. Lance’s leg was still stinging, a constant reminder from when he fell from the truck. They had wrapped his leg more than three times and while it had finally stopped bleeding Lance had trouble walking.

Keith stood in front of him, his back to Lance and gun pointed at the man on the other side of the street. Lance looked at him, still half hidden behind Keith who’s hands were shaking where he held the handgun, pointing it at the stranger.

He was tall and muscular, Lance noted, his hair also a strange mix of black and white. Lance still had near to no knowledge about guns but the rifle the stranger was holding looked like a shotgun. It was a deadly weapon, no matter what kind. He wasn’t aiming it at anyone, just holding it in his right hand as he now stared at Keith and Lance.

_Do you remember, Shiro? How Keith was when you first met him?_

_Meeting you was one of the things I often thought about. And how much Keith’s hands were shaking around the gun, how easily he could’ve shot you, accident or not. But you were so calm, looking at us with sorrow._

“Drop your fucking weapon!” Keith yelled again, his voice breaking at the end. Lance jumped at the sound, eyes wavering back and forth between Keith and the stranger.

Lance then held his breath as the man slowly lowered his rifle to the ground. There was an Electronics shop behind him, display window shattered and shelves pushed around inside the abandoned store.

“Do you have any medical supplies?” Keith continued, taking a step forwards which Lance followed.

“Are you hurt?” the stranger asked, having taken a step back from his weapon on the ground, hands in the air.

“None of your fucking business,” Keith hissed, taking another step. Lance stared worriedly at the gun Keith was aiming at the stranger, his entire arm shaking by now. The stranger seemed to notice too, looking warily at the two. Lance noted his dirty jeans, his grey jacket, backpackers bag and a large kitchen knife on his belt.

“Keith,” Lance finally called out to his friend, watching Keith only turn his head slightly to the side, keeping his eyes and gun on the stranger.

“What?”

“Let’s just leave. We can manage,” Lance said, trying to sound convincing. He hated meeting other people, he hated the conflict and the fights that always broke out.

“He might have stuff we need,” Keith insisted, Lance watching Keith’s gun lower just slightly, like he was forgetting to point it at the stranger. Lance wasn’t that good at reading people but he really didn’t look like he would try to provoke them.

“Do you have any or not?” Keith yelled again, Lance frowning behind him.

“I have antibiotics,” the stranger replied, voice calm. Lance straightened up at his words.

“Give them to us,” Keith demanded, taking another step forwards.

“Are you hurt?” the stranger repeated and Keith cocked his gun at him again.

“None of-”

“I fell and hurt my leg on metal debris,” Lance interrupted Keith. “I’m not bit.”

The wind picked up around them, Lance’s hair pushed around, leaves passing them on the street. His hoodie was warm but Lance still hated it. How it wasn’t his.

Clothes were one thing the zombie apocalypse didn’t have a shortage of. The stores were everywhere and also most of the time left intact. Especially compared to the Sport outlets which were always emptied of the outfits made for survival. Winter jackets were hard to find with November around the corner. Lance had survived this far, he hoped he would make it through winter.

Keith’s plan was… possible. They’d heard the rumours, that Montreal was building a city with walls. In exchange for labor they would be safe, be provided with food, a place to sleep. It sounded a bit too good to be true, especially after Lance saw what happened to Mazatlan in Mexico. His previous group had been so thrilled when they heard about it. And then when they got there… Lance still remembered Allura’s face.

“I’ll give you some,” the stranger said, Lance looking up at him.

_The thing about you, Shiro, is your kindness. It was your weakness but also one of your best traits, one of the things I loved about you. How you would share your food with the elderly we met in Jackson. How I had heard your stomach grumble the next day. I didn’t say anything then and neither did you. I felt guilty about it for a while, you know? How I had gobbled down the canned beans in a matter of seconds, still incredibly happy about our finds that day. Stealing from other survivors wasn’t something I approved off and neither did you. So to find actual good food in a deserted supermarket was the best possible thing. I was both overjoyed and proud, but not did I think about Mr. Fisher and the group._

_But you still did. Because you were kind like that._

Shiro eventually got Keith to put away the gun. And they talked, for a bit. Lance was soon listening to Shiro’s stories, sitting around the battery operated heater Keith had found in the apartment they were camping in. Shiro sat leaning against the wall, having stripped from all his weapons to stack against the opposite side of the room. For Keith’s comfort. And sooner or later Keith eventually relaxed. He still kept his gun on his hip though.

_Did you know that I started trusting you pretty quickly? I was never close to being as paranoid as Keith nor did I hate humanity as much as he did. It was probably the more sane thing to do but I guess that’s me in a nutshell. But I trusted you. Maybe I even begun doing it that night, in the apartment. Do you remember? When we sat up and talked about movies and tv shows. And when I showed you my favorite book I always carried and told you about it._

_Keith would’ve called me a fool for trusting you back then… but he also called me a fool for many things. It’s a wonder he still loved me._

Keith didn’t sleep that night, Lance knew. Keith was incredibly cautious about everyone, even since before meeting Lance. If the two hadn’t been forced to spend time together in the sewage they got trapped in, Keith might’ve shot Lance’s head off too.

It took a while, a couple days, before Keith relied on Shiro. It took him a little time, is all.

Shiro had also heard about Montreal and came along, Lance happy to have him on the team. He liked Shiro and while Keith was taking advantage of the older’s generosity Lance didn’t oppose of it. Keith did, after all, grow to love Shiro too. After all, it just took him a little time.

When Keith said “He’s good to keep around, he’ll probably sacrifice himself for us,” the first time Lance merely nodded, keeping his eyes on the noise-maker he was tinkering with. When Keith said it a week or two later Lance yelled at him. He explained he trusted Shiro, might even sacrifice himself for Shiro too.

The slap to his face was unexpected and Lance had sat there for a couple of minutes after Keith left. Staring at the wall.

But Keith got around to it. Lance knew he was scared, of course he was, _everyone_ was. Feeling any sort of feelings for anyone was incredibly dangerous. Lance often questioned himself what he would do if Keith got caught, bit or killed.

With Allura it had been quick, jarring and Lance was shaken for a good month as he was pulled along by the remains of their original group. Coran was gone. Mary and Ahmed were gone. Then Christa and her two brothers took their supplies over night and left. Not even Hunk had expected it. And Lance was still shaken by Allura’s death. He hadn’t even seen his parent’s not his sibling’s death, just knew it happened. But the vivid image of Allura dragged… And of Coran clicking his gun, his empty stare before he…

Lance loved the forest. It was silent but gentle, forceful in a good way. How it had taken over everything, maybe even more than the outbreak and it’s walking corpses.

Big cities were toxic. Fires had spread everywhere, things were falling apart and most places already looted. It seemed like the good option at first; to find a place humanity had made. It never was. Because where humanity thought to go was where the zombies were.

No, Lance loved the forest and nature. He would climb up in a tree, grinning down at Keith and Shiro who had unpacked their tent on the top of a McDonald's in the middle of nowhere. The restaurant had already been raided but Shiro found a box of dip sauces, Lance getting them down with ease. He had eaten much worse things the last year.

_When winter arrived I thought we would die. I was sure of it. Neither of us had no idea what date it was anymore because Pidge, the girl I told you about, had been the one to keep track in my previous group. But none of us did. Well, it really didn’t matter. We could tell it was fucking winter._

Lance sat with his back to the fire, looking out the street in front of the apartment complex. They were still making it up the east coast, Montreal still their goal. Having barely met anyone in South Carolina was both a bad and good thing. Keith said he had spotted some people far away. But without being close you never knew if those people were alive or not. The dead was walking after all.

Lance had killed his tenth zombie there. He was keeping count. Refusing to wear a gun still annoyed Keith, who tried on multiple occasions to convince him to at least try. Lance still managed with the sword he had found back in Mexico. It was ridiculously sharp and while Shiro told him it was a katana Lance wasn’t so sure. It had gotten him out of many hairy situations, that was the important part. Ten to be precise.

Keith and Shiro were chatting behind him, on the other side of the fire. Something about rations and Lance turned them out, watching a zombie down by the street. It was stuck in a fence, flailing it’s arms, never tiring.

It was still trying to get loose the next morning when Lance woke up, Shiro’s warm arm around him.

One of the best things about being a boy was no periods and no pregnancies. Those two were mostly because he was fooling around with two guys, probably.

_Did you know I liked to imagine us; you, me and Keith starting a real relationship in a world that wasn’t fucked? Maybe you did too._

_Keith would still study astronomy, you were still a doctor and I had found something that I wanted to study as well, or maybe I was still working. Maybe I was still working as a waiter. I wouldn’t care if I did. I know I used to joke about it; how the apocalypse saved me from the awful job. But I would trade it for anything as long as we got out of this hellhole of a world. If I could’ve met you and Keith in a normal world…_

They made it through winter eventually. They still had no idea what time of the year it was but Shiro theorized it was March, maybe April. They’d managed to survive winter. Lance had made it out harder than it was. The zombies froze out in the cold and all the humans had to do was to stay warm with enough provisions prepared.

Keith had hated it; how they couldn’t do much more than sit on their asses. They stayed close to Richmond for a month, switching between two apartment complexes. There had been a zombie trapped in the apartment above them and Shiro had eventually gone up to kill it. It had been keeping Lance awake at night.

_We had so much fucking sex. I would be constantly warm, the cold winter barely touching me because I was always wrapped between you two. We took care of each other and made time pass so fast. I loved when you would push me on my knees to dominate me while Keith was sweet and caring under my body. And then you two would switch. And I loved it all._

_When you would roll me on my back in the morning, part my legs and eat me out. When you would let me ride you, suck you, fuck you, kiss you and love you. When Keith was grumpy and we got him in a better mood, sharing his cock between our mouths._

_I loved it all._

When they finally crossed the border to Canada Lance was experiencing real hope. He tried to calm himself down, to push it aside and prepare himself for let down. This exact same thing had happened before and he couldn’t let himself grow apathetic again. It wasn’t only about making it to safety, to the rumor of Montreal, but it was about _survival_. If Montreal turned out to be just a rumour nothing would’ve been wasted, Lance constantly reminded himself of that. He had made it more than a year now, just like Keith, just like Shiro.

Lance hoped Hunk had too. He knew Pidge hadn’t, thinking about the last time he saw her and Hunk running away from the shooting, right before Lance got lost. She had been bit, her arm already-

The sun was out as they entered a small town called Ormstown. It consisted of only 4 streets of houses and one store but had traces of humans passing. Many people had probably heard about Montreal's shelter, so many would enter through the small city.

Keith was walking first, his gun in his hands, silencer on. He always had it on hand when they were traveling. It didn’t make Lance uneasy anymore. Shiro looked at the map in front of Lance who walked last. They were following a railway, Lance making regular checks behind them from time to time.

A plastic toy-truck and a very small, dirty jacket was lying on the ground a couple minutes forwards but no one said anything about it, just continued.

_It was a warm spring day when we finally laid eyes on the Honoré Mercier bridge, if you recall. Do you remember how I cried? Neither you nor Keith said anything about it but you held my hand for a little while as we made it across._

_“This is it,” I kept thinking._

And then just a day later Lance fell.

They were crossing large streets, making their way through a massive shopping area. Montreal was just an hour or two away and they all had their eyes open, the three nearly jogging to get there faster.

The warehouse was wrecked and Lance hadn’t heard the group of dead that was locked inside the storage room. It was careless and foolish and inattentive. But it wasn’t till Lance accidentally pushed over a shelf that in turn made a lot of noise, the doors to the storage slamming open as gurgling and moaning zombies stumbled out, setting eye on the three humans.

They had a lead and Shiro immediately whispered for them to run. They scurried along the floor, reaching the stairs that were blocked, Shiro cursing as he jumped up the platform, Keith following. Lance felt his adrenaline pump as he turned around just before the wall to throw a noise maker behind the group of zombies, cursing as none of them turned towards the sound.

“Lance!” Keith had yelled. The sound was deafening and Lance had turned towards his voice, in his moving spotting the zombie in retailer clothes that rose from the floor next to him.

Then suddenly there were hands on him, on his shoulders and under his arms.

 

 

 

He felt himself being pushed up, quickly grabbing for the edge where Keith pulled him up. Both him and Shiro were yelling things but it wasn’t registering in Lance’s head anymore.

‘We’re so close’ was all Lance’s brain was repeating. ‘This is it’.

When Lance struggled up on the ledge he stared out the open doors behind Keith, out of the warehouse. They could cross the road and climb on top of the building on the other side. Another clothing store it looked like. They could probably camp there, Lance thought.

When his legs were over the ledge Lance got to standing, watching Keith’s expression of fear and panic, reaching out his arms behind Lance.

And as Lance slowly turned he saw Shiro. Below him, down on the floor. His expression one Lance had never seen before. The dead was already on him, biting into his shoulders and into his legs, tumbling over each other to get to him. He was screaming, Lance could see that but he couldn’t hear him. He could see clearly how Keith reached for him, nearly getting grabbed himself. Teeth pulled on Shiro’s skin, his eyes widening further as blood flowed from his throat, Lance staring at it all with confusion.

And then Keith was tugging on Lance’s arm and he fell after him, still looking at Shiro, mouth agape.

Wait.

What happened?

What just-

 

 

 

Montreal wasn’t a thing. Keith stood on a balcony towering high over the city. He couldn’t see it all but he didn’t need to. He had already searched the entire town. There was nothing, no walls, no shelters, no nothing.

Lance lied on the couch inside the apartment, Keith glancing at his still body. He hadn’t talked since Shiro’s death. He hadn’t spoken a word at all and Keith tightened his hands on the railing, blinking away the fury he gazed at the city with.

Keith was tired.

His legs hurt.

And Keith cried.

_I still hate you, Shiro. How you could leave me like that, leave us. I think of you constantly, sometimes I can’t even wrap my head around what even happened because I loved you so much. You were there, smiling at me, treating me like the best thing that happened to you. Like me and Keith were your saviours. How much you loved us, it still puzzles me. You were there, holding us both to sanity. You kept me smiling and you got me loving, loving everything. I loved the camps we stayed at, I loved how you told me things, taught me stuff and convinced Keith to drop his gun that day. And I loved you and I loved Keith._

_You were there and you saved me._

_And then you weren’t._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (´∀｀)♡  
> If you liked it, hated it, wondered about something please let me know.


End file.
